The Departure
by CheroChero
Summary: This is Itachi's story. It's the days leading up to the massacure. It's a short piece and if people like it I might write a sequel.


"Itachi! Time to wake up!"

Itachi groaned as his mother's voice awoke him from his sleep. He rolled out of bed walking passed his mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Morning mother...." he mumbled still half asleep.

"Good Morning Itachi."

He nodded and headed over to the bathroom. Once he closed the door behind him he pulled off his black pajamas, tossing them in a wad on the floor.

Itachi climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water. He allowed the steam to roll over his newly defined abs and flexed his new developed muscles as he washed himself. When the soap had all washed away with the dirt and grim he turned off the water. He quickly toweled himself off until he was satisfied. Itachi then pulled on his Anbu Black Ops outfit.

Itachi walked into the kitchen where his parents and brother Sasuke were eating breakfast.

"Morning Nii-chan!" Sasuke cheered.

"Good morning Sasuke," Itachi replied smiling at his brother.

Itachi grabbed and apple and faced his parents.

"I have to meet with the Hokage....it's Anbu business...., so I'll eat on my way."

"That's fine," Fugaku said.

"Oh, you will eat a proper meal for lunch right?" his mother asked.

"Yes, mother."

Itachi sat in front of the door and put his shoes on.

"Oh! Uh...Nii-chan!"

He turned to face Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Can we train when you're done?" Sasuke begged.

Itachi waved his brother over and poked him in the center of the small boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Maybe some other time."

Sasuke's face fell.

"If I end up having time we'll train ok?"

"Ok...."

Itachi ruffled his brother's hair and left the house.

Itachi walked along the road waving to the other Uchiha's along the way.

He wondered what mission the Hokage was going to send him on.....Or was it that he was to find out more information about the Uchihas? Itachi was a double agent. His family, the Uchihas thought he was spying on the Hokage for them, when in reality he was spying on the Uchihas for the Hokage.

Itachi was a peace loving man and the coup that the Uchihas were planning would cause an all out war in the village. Itachi didn't want that to happen.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Itachi asked as he knelt in front of the Hokage.

The Third Hokage looked at the young man with sadness.

"We have a mission for you...."

"We...?"

Danzo and the two village elders entered the room.

"Itachi Uchiha..... We need you to exterminate the Uchiha clan."

"W-what?!"

"We've discussed this for a while and decided this was the only solution." the Hokage said.

"But my family....."

"Do you want an all out ninja war?! Tons of innocent people will die if your clan isn't stopped. Do you want that?!" Danzo exclaimed.

Itachi hesitated.

"No....I don't want that.... Alright.... I'll do it...."

"You're dismissed." the Hokage said.

Itachi nodded and left the room. He didn't head straight home. Instead he went searching for the one person he knew could help him defeat the whole clan.

He approached the man wearing a mask with only one eye hole.

"Uchiha, Madara." Itachi addressed him.

"Ah. Little Itachi. The pride of the Uchihas. You found me. What do you want?"

"I know you want revenge on our clan and I'm willing to help you get it. You see I've been given the mission to destroy our clan, but I can't do it alone."

"You want me to help you? Gladly."

"One condition."

Madara sighed.

"Yes?"

"You don't harm the other villagers."

"Alright. You have a deal."

"In three days we shall meet and destroy the Uchihas....."

Madara agreed.

Three days later it was the day of Itachi's final mission as a Konoha ninja. He'd be a rogue after this. Considered an S-class criminal.

Itachi put his shoes on at the door.

"Nii-san! Can you teach me the shuriken jutsu today?"

Itachi turned and his heart twinged with guilt. Sasuke was standing there.

"I'm busy today. Why don't you ask father to help you?"

"But you're better than him at it. Even I can see that. You always treat me like a pest...."

Itachi waved his brother over and poked him in the center of his forehead.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... Maybe some other time."

"You always do this. "Sasuke said rubbing his forehead, "You poke my forehead and say, 'I'm sorry Sasuke' and you never have time."

Itachi looked away distracted, thinking about what he had to do that night.

When the sun started to set he met up with Madara.

"You ready?" Madara asked.

Itachi nodded, taking a deep breath.

The duo went off killing members of their clan. Itachi pretended that they weren't family and was doing well. He even killed his parents.

But then....Sasuke came home. When Itachi hadn't found him, he hoped that Sasuke would miss the whole thing, but of course he didn't.

Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke. He was so young and wasn't involved in the Uchiha's battle.

Itachi left Sasuke alone, leaving him a message that would one day send him on a chase after his older brother.

Itachi then met up with Madara.

"Are they all dead?" he asked Itachi.

Itachi sighed, tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't kill Sasuke...."

"You're brother?"

Itachi nodded.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes....This means you failed the mission."

"I know...."

"Good luck."

Itachi met up with the Hokage wishing to speak to him before Danzo and the elders came back.

"Please sir! I know I failed my mission, but please protect Sasuke from the others. He's only a child. He knows nothing.... Please protect my baby brother."

Itachi was on his knees crying for his brother.

"Stand up Itachi."

Itachi stood.

"I will protect Sasuke Uchiha for as long as I live. I promise you this..... You did a great service, so I might as well grant you this one wish."

"Thank you sir."

When Danzo found out that Itachi failed he was furious.

But Itachi said,

"If you lay a hand on Sasuke.....I'll leak everything I know about the village to enemy countries."

Danzo took the threat seriously, so he begrudgingly decided not to harm Sasuke.

Itachi then left the village an S-class criminal leaving behind all he knew and loved.


End file.
